


Gentle Fingers

by RyunnKazan



Series: Inspired by Commercials Fics [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Deaf Character, F/M, Fluffapalooza 2018, M/M, Rumbelle Fluffapalooza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyunnKazan/pseuds/RyunnKazan
Summary: For Fluffapalooz 2018Rumbelle learns sign language.





	Gentle Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by  this  commercial

 

Belle glanced up from the ancient library computer to make sure there were no other patrons coming to check out books before she clicked for the next sign language lesson. Luckily the library wasn’t too terribly busy today and she could afford to slack her librarian duties for a while.

However, the internet was unbearably slow today and Belle knew she’d have to wait until she got home to continue her lessons. She was supposed to have the alphabet down by the end of the week, but the outdated technology the city council never seemed to have the money to update was setting her back.

She shut the computer down with an aggravated sighed and glanced out of the far east window. She could just see the edge of her husband’s shop and knew he was having a harder time than her, as the shop didn’t have internet at all.

At the pawnshop, Mr. Gold was trying to read the directions for the hand signs on his small flip-phone screen, an increasingly aggravating process with his aging eyes.

He finally gave up and shut the phone, making a note to inquire to Belle about getting a laptop.

Ding!

His head jerked back to the screen to see a new message in his inbox. Smiling foolishly, he clicked the little red icon, and was instantly rewarded with a message from the very person he had been hoping to hear from.

**We need a laptop.**

Gold smirked. It was nice to be married to someone so long that they could read your thoughts.

**Agreed. Lessons not going well?**

**Not really.** Belle replied. **Maybe we should go to that class in Boston?**

Mr. Gold frowned, hating the idea of going to the city three hours away for a two-hour class.  Not to mention he really hated social situations. His wife thrived in them while he withered away.

As if sensing his dilemma, Belle sent a follow-up text before he could respond.

**We could make a second honeymoon out of it.**

Gold chuckled.

**Sure we won’t get too distracted?**

**I can keep you on task ; ) Gotta go!**

Gold’s smile faltered as he closed his phone, his mind roaming to the date a month away when he and his wife would need to at least be at an intermediate sign language level.

He shouldn’t feel nervous about it, shouldn’t feel anything but joy and excitement. Yet, there was still that buzzing in his skull that reminded him that he could fail, and if he failed, Belle would fail. That couldn’t happen.

He hoped they had enough time.

-x-x-x-x-

The class in Boston seemed to be exactly what the couple needed.

A week (and a second honeymoon) later, the Gold’s were back in Storybrooke equipped with a new laptop and more knowledge of ASL.

Mr. Gold was cooking dinner, but in-between stirring pasta, he would glance back to see his wife copying the signs from the online instructor. She was quicker than him now, but she had always been quick to learn anything new.

As the next video loaded Belle turned to him, smiling brightly.

They had a week left to learn all they could, to perfect what they had already learned.

Gold smiled back. If Belle felt confident, maybe he would feel the same soon enough.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Gold was enjoying the feature section of the newspaper when he heard the car pull up. Before he could rise to head to the porch, Belle came bounding down the stairs.

“They’re here!” she announced excitedly.

“Oh are they?” he joked, taking her hand and letting him drag him outside.

They watched with beaming grins as Gideon’s husband retrieved their luggage from the trunk. Along with their worn suitcases, he pulled out a small pink rolling case.

Gold and Belle stilled at the sight of it, the reality of what was about to happen hitting them. Belle recovered first after feeling her husband’s hand shake against her hip. She clutched at it, meeting his eyes and smiling comfortingly.

“Don’t be nervous,” she cooed.

“I know, I know,” he agreed, patting her hand.

The sight of their son getting out of the driver’s seat calmed him some. He waved their way before opening the passenger’s seat and helping a little girl out of the back.

“Oh…” Belle gasped. “Oh she’s so beautiful.”

Gold couldn’t respond, captivated by the little girl clinging to Gideon’s hand as he patiently walked her to the porch.

Gideon and Roderick had applied for adoption three years ago, and hadn’t told Gideon’s parents about it until three months ago when they received the news that the process had been finalized.

Their son had refused to send them photos to prepare them, only told them that he and Roderick had finally adopted a little girl with skin as brown as a freshly pruned almond and eyes as green as the first day of spring.

And then, less artistly, that she had been rendered completely deaf due to a high fever from when she was an infant.

Belle pointed out the cute updo the girl’s hair was in: a mass of braids knitted together with little pink ribbons. Gideon had learned the art of spinning from his father, and now had a way to put those lessons to work for the rest of his life.

Gold helped his wife sit on the top step as Gideon and his daughter made it to the porch. The little girl had turned into her father’s leg, her opposite hand moving to her mouth so that she could suck on her thumb.

Gideon knelt down, doing a quick sign with his unoccupied hand.

_Say hello, Maura._

The little girl turned, her rich green eyes unsure of the new people before her.

Belle, always the brave one when it came to meeting new people, smiled brightly at her.

 _Hello beautiful._ She signed. _My name is Belle._

Gold watched as her skillful fingers moved effortlessly, her knowledge of ASL seeming to sooth the child enough that she moved from Gideon’s leg.

Belle pointed at Gold and then back to herself.

_We’re your grandparents._

A small smile tugged Maura’s lips, her shyness melting some. She turned to Rumple next who was furiously wiping his eyes.

 _Sorry._ He signed. _I’m so happy to meet you._

Maura smiled. _I’m happy too._ She signed back.

With the introductions underway, Belle led her family into the house, winking at her granddaughter as she hurried into the living room.

 


End file.
